Gravity
by Bymeha
Summary: Sourire en coin et se regarder, passer l'un à côté de l'autre et s'effleurer sans ne rien montrer à qui que ce soit, s'attirer en jouant au jeu du chat et de la souris et tisser un semblant de lien ; et puis être là, tous les deux, aussi simplement que ça. Recueil d'OS pour la Miraxus week organisée sur FairiesFans. Mirajane et Laxus à travers sept thèmes, label SPPS !
1. Promesse

Hello ! Petit post rapide - et en retard, encore - en l'honneur de la Miraxus week organisée par FairiesFans ! Non, je suis pas morte, et comme j'ai pas assez de trucs à écrire, j'ai décidé de commencer un autre recueil que j'suis pratiquement sûre de pas finir, hahaha. (a)  
Bref, le nano, c'était cool, j'suis fière de moi. Si vous voulez plus de renseignements quant à cette semaine Miraxus française, je vous conseille de visiter le forum de Fairyfans, c'est cool, les gens sont sympas, y'a de l'animation, c'est génial. Et euh... Bonne lecture ?

* * *

×**Genre :** Romance

×**Rating :** T

×**Personnages : **Mirajane et Laxus.

×**Pairing :** Miraxus

×**Chronologie :** Juste avant l'épreuve finale des Grands Jeux Magiques.

×**Fond sonore conseillé :** Euh... _**I was lost without you**_, de Sam Hulick.

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Promesse —**

* * *

L'heure de l'attaque allait sonner.

À l'intérieur de l'hôtel, tout le monde s'activait. Les liens se resserraient, silencieux mais désormais immuables, le courage de transmettait à travers un toucher, un regard. Les paroles de courage et de soutien se faisaient importantes, elles aussi, nombreuses au sein de cette famille en pleine ébullition.

Et elle, elle était là, inquiète, dans cette chambre qu'elle et l'équipe B de Fairy Tail partageaient ; elle revoyait tout en détail, vérifiait que tout allait bien, pensait au plan qu'ils avaient prévu pour chacun et aux siens. À Elfman, à Lisanna, à Lucy qui vivait sûrement quelque chose d'incroyablement désagréable, à ceux qui allaient se battre.

Et à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir leur dire, dans l'éventualité où ils ne se reverraient pas après ce combat là.

Mirajane sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'elle entendait la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer derrière celui qui venait d'entrer ; ils étaient tous particulièrement à cran, elle également. Les lèvres pincées et les mains moites, la fille de Satan repassa mentalement en revue toutes les sangles de sa tenue qu'elle venait de boucler, le panel de transformation qu'elle avait à disponibilité ; l'état de sa magie, sa concentration et son mental, les membres qui resteront avec son frère et sa sœur, ceux qui allaient combattre et-

« Eh... On va gagner. »

Et ça, aussi. L'équipe sur laquelle elle comptait et qui lui rendait bien sa confiance en retour. Lucy qu'ils devaient retrouver pendant qu'eux s'occupaient de tout faire pour gagner les jeux et sauver la vie de cette sœur ; d'un membre de leur guilde, de leur famille.

« Laxus... »

La démone croisa son regard et sentit ses épaules s'affaisser d'elles-mêmes ; silencieux et le visage fermé, il la regardait sans rien dire et attendait probablement qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose pour réagir en conséquence. Parce qu'il y avait ça, aussi ; l'opération à laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas échouer, la promesse naturelle et silencieuse de tout faire pour vaincre et y arriver.

Et le soutien silencieux, dans les regards échangés, les mains qui se lient, doucement, presque timidement d'abord ; et puis une étreinte chaleureuse et rassurante, des bras forts et un soupir soulagé, des murmures soufflés du bout des lèvres et la promesse silencieuse que ça irait.

« T'inquiète pas. On va y arriver, tu verras. »

Mirajane nicha son visage contre l'épaule du Dragon Slayer et inspira profondément l'odeur qui se dégageait des mailles de ses vêtements ; ses mains lâchèrent peu à peu les siennes et vinrent entourer sa taille, dans un besoin de le sentir contre lui et de croire à ce qu'il disait. C'était juste une étreinte ; un soutien qu'elle aurait donné à n'importe qui, un contact à la fois chaud, rassurant et familier, ce quelque chose de plus qui s'était tissé depuis le retour du Dragon Slayer et suite aux changements que le temps avait opéré sur leurs personnalités.

« Et puis, t'es avec Natsu. De quoi t'as peur ?

— De ne pas réussir, admit Mira en se reculant légèrement, les yeux baissés. J'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à quelqu'un, qu'un des membres soit blessé, qu'on-

— Les Rajiin protègeront ton frère et ta sœur, la coupa le blond d'une voix chaude et profonde, étrangement sereine et apaisante. Je m'en suis chargé, ajouta-t-il plus bas, ses yeux verts dont l'un barré de cette incroyable cicatrice ancrés dans les siens, alors t'as pas à t'inquiéter.

— Et toi, qui te protègera ? »

Une lueur étonnée passa dans ses yeux verts ; néanmoins, la seconde suivante, Laxus soupira en se laissant à attraper une mèche claire des cheveux de Mirajane, ses yeux amusés posés sur son visage inquiet et ses yeux soucieux. Il savait qu'elle avait jamais supporté ça, du temps où ils étaient gamins, quand ils s'amusaient encore à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris et que l'un et l'autre n'étaient que la proie et le chasseur à tour de rôle.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Mirajane n'avait rien dit ; un maigre sourire aux lèvres, elle s'était contentée de poser ses doigts sur les siens et d'attendre en silence, sans le quitter de ses yeux bleus où se lisait tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Alors, seulement, le Dragon Slayer eut un sourire dont l'arrogance n'était plus aussi vraie qu'avant et fit avec audace :

« Parce que j'ai besoin d'être protégé, maintenant ? Fais plutôt gaffe à tes fesses, la démone. Ce serait dommage que t'abîmes quelque chose d'aussi joli, tu crois pas ? »

Il avait fini sa phrase dans un souffle amusé. Un sourire aux lèvres, Mirajane se retint de rire et ferma simplement les yeux lorsque leurs fronts se rapprochèrent pour se toucher en silence, leurs respirations s'entremêlant doucement pour former un même souffle calme et apaisé.

« Sois prudent…

— Je sais. »

Sur le coup, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient calculé quoi que ce soit ; ce n'était qu'une promesse de plus, un simple au revoir qu'ils espéraient ne pas être le dernier. Le temps s'écoulait lentement et pourtant bien trop vite d'un autre côté ; mais l'heure du départ était sur le point de sonner et ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était temps d'y aller.

De vaincre leurs ennemis pour prouver à tous leur détermination à vivre et gagner, sauver une sœur et protéger ceux qui étaient chers à leur cœur ; parce que ce baiser là n'avait été qu'une promesse de plus de se retrouver.

Rien qu'une promesse de plus que tout finira par s'arranger.


	2. Masque

×**Genre :** Romance

×**Rating :** K+

×**Personnages : **Mirajane et Laxus.

×**Pairing :** Miraxus

×**Chronologie :** Après les GMJ ?

×**Fond sonore conseillé :** Un truc tout gentil tout calme, faites péter le piano et autre chansons particulièrement apaisantes.

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Masque des sentiments —**

* * *

La démone sait qu'elle les observe ; elle sait que, sournoise et maligne, l'adepte de l'Animal Soul fait mine de ne rien regarder en particulier et laisse son regard bleuté glisser le long de la pièce pour finalement se poser sur elle, sur lui, sur eux, en tout innocence et comme si de rien n'était comme pour mieux les duper, mieux les coincer.

Et le sourire discret qu'a Laxus ne fait que confirmer à Mirajane ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné.

Lisanna ne lâchera pas le morceau avant un moment, aussi curieuse et persistante qu'on puisse l'être lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une hypothétique histoire d'amour concernant sa grande sœur ; alors Mirajane sourit, Mirajane danse entre les tablées, distribue regards attentionnés et réponses amusées et sème une bonne humeur derrière son passage. Elle était douée pour ça, après tout — sourire, toujours sourire, ne pas s'arrêter de sourire. Parce qu'elle en a envie et que ça rassure les autres, parce que ça contribue à ce qu'elle se sente un peu mieux et qu'au fond, ça avait fini par devenir un réflexe, une habitude ; sourire.

Et parce qu'elle était particulièrement douée dans ce domaine, c'est avec assurance mais prudence qu'elle rendit son regard à Laxus, juste le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'il comprenne mais aussi juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas que sa jeune sœur ne saute à une quelconque conclusion. Ils avaient fini par en avoir l'habitude, eux ; c'était devenu un rituel, un jeu.

Sourire en coin et se regarder, passer l'un à côté de l'autre et s'effleurer sans ne rien montrer à qui que ce soit, sans se trahir eux et le secret qu'avait pris la tournure de leur relation ; et pouvait-on vraiment dire qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de tel, par ailleurs ? Ils ne s'en parlaient pas ou peu ; se contentaient d'attirer l'attention de l'autre sans avoir besoin de se regarder dans les yeux, jouaient le jeu de l'indifférence tout en tissant cette complicité silencieuse, appréciaient ces moments silencieux à vivre et se côtoyer en toute simplicité — juste comme ça. À l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, en se contentant simplement d'être là. Oh, ils parlaient un peu, parfois ; parfois, seulement. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement ça, parce qu'elle n'en ressentait pour une fois pas le besoin ? Ils savaient pas, se l'étaient jamais dit ou demandé, n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin d'émettre des questions à ce qui se passait entre eux.

Ils étaient là, ils étaient tous les deux, et c'était aussi simple que ça.

L'heure tourne ; attentive à sa benjamine, Mirajane a un sourire en la voyant s'intéresser de plus près à la nouvelle dispute qui vient d'éclater entre Elfman et Evergreen. Est-ce qu'il l'avait vu aussi ? La fille de Satan n'en sait rien ; l'instant d'après, un effleurement familier se fait sentir et elle attrape le coupon de papier venu se glisser dans ses doigts sans même se retourner, un sourire songeur aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. Lorsqu'elle retourna servir ces éternels fêtards qu'étaient les joyeux membres de Fairy Tail, le Dragon Slayer quant à lui monta silencieusement et discrètement à l'étage, comme à son habitude ; et parce que c'était une habitude, justement, personne ne dit rien, ne remarqua ou ne songea à quoi que ce soit.

Et lui, de là-haut, il pouvait continuer à l'observer sans avoir à se cacher.

Le temps passe ; la fête s'essouffle, les danseurs s'affalent au sol et les buveurs occupent déjà une partie des bancs ou des tables débarrassées à la va-vite lorsque le sommeil vient tout figer. Pour une fois, les pertes sont peu nombreuses et on ne compte qu'une poignée d'inconscients assommés pour avoir côtoyé le fraiser de Titania d'un peu trop près ; Natsu et Grey, comme d'habitude, auxquels s'étaient joins Max et Gajeel, probablement sans vraiment le faire exprès. Il est tard et c'est toujours avec son rôle de grande sœur que Mirajane passe entre les tables pour ramasser les verres pleins et étendre les couvertures ; et elle sait qu'il la regarde, s'impatiente gentiment et attend, la surveille toujours avec un sourire au coin des lèvres et la presse à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisent. Est-ce qu'il était aussi impatient que ça ? Emparée d'une douce euphorie, Mirajane en rit presque, jette un dernier regard circulaire à la pièce et finit par le rejoindre à pas de loup.

Et ils se regardent, se dévisagent encore, se sourient gentiment et se suivent en silence ; parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne et qu'il ne restaient qu'eux et leur bulle de bonheur, les secrets qui avaient attendu toute la journée avant de pouvoir être partagés, les contacts timides mais chaleureux et les fragments de cette complicité qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à rassembler.

Alors seulement, Laxus et Mirajane laissent tomber le masque ; ne sont plus qu'eux, plus qu'un, plus qu'un quelque chose de brillant et de plus beau, rien que ça.

Juste ça.


	3. Rivalité

×**Genre :** Angst/Romance (comme d'hab, j'ai envie de dire)

×**Rating :** T

×**Personnages : **Mirajane et Laxus.

×**Pairing :** Léger Miraxus

×**Chronologie :** Euh... Ils sont jeunes ? Avant la disparition de Lisanna.

×**Fond sonore conseillé :** Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai écouté Elastic Heart de Sia en écrivant ça. Vouala.

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Jalousie/Rivalité —**

* * *

Laxus avait toujours aimé les défis.

Qu'il s'agisse de combat, d'un jeu ou d'une simple quête, il gagnait toujours ; les écrasait tous. Sa suprématie était étalée et incontestée à chaque fois, sa réputation d'autant plus grande et le respect qui s'en suivait imposé à tous, sans exception. Il faisait baisser les yeux aux plus effrontés, envoyait bouler les autres, rabaissait les plus faibles sans vergogne ni culpabilité ; il était comme ça, Laxus, avec cet incroyable besoin qu'on reconnaisse sa force et ses actions.

Pourtant, elle avait pas baissé les yeux, elle. Elle l'avait même regardé, regards ancrés et détermination mise à l'épreuve, sans se désarmer ou renoncer ; et puis elle avait souri, doucement, sournoisement, presque démoniquement, tourné les talons avec arrogance et quitté les lieux sans même se retourner, sans même le regarder — juste comme ça. Juste comme ça, aussi, elle avait ébranlé tout ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire et les sourires avaient fleuri ici et là au sein de la guilde, amusés et un peu moqueurs, pas forcément aussi effrontés que le sien mais prononcés tout de même ; et lui, dans tout ça, il passait pour quoi ?

Laxus adorait les défis, ouais ; mais se faire humilier comme ça, par contre, il supportait pas. Tout comme il avait pas supporté que cette foutue démone foute le bordel dans la guilde en arrivant, qu'elle mette une pagaille de dingues à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard d'Erza, qu'elle change l'ambiance qui régnait à Fairy Tail d'un simple claquement de doigts. Lisanna se contentait d'y apporter un peu de bonne humeur, Elfman de la candeur ; alors pourquoi elle pouvait pas se la fermer et se résoudre à ça, elle aussi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'en aussi peu de temps, elle parvienne à ce niveau de puissance sans même avoir étudié la magie comme lui l'avait fait, qu'elle puisse accéder à tous ces privilèges que lui avait mis tant de temps à pouvoir goûter ; pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi chiante mais qu'au fond les gens l'aimaient bien, comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait être aussi insupportable et incroyablement captivante en même temps ?

Il l'avait jamais sût, Laxus ; il supportait juste pas ça. Il supportait pas son arrogance, ses sourires et son assurance, il se sentait bouillir de rage en voyant que quelqu'un comme elle pouvait obtenir autant de puissance — mais alors, pourquoi pas les autres ? Il l'avait jamais sût non plus ; et on lui avait pas dit, au fond, il avait pas demandé mais la réponse était apparue comme ça, un jour où elle l'avait regardé un peu plus longtemps avant que sa voix ne résonne ce matin là, où ils étaient qu'une poignée de mages à être là.

« Je passe l'examen de rang S, cette année. »

Il y avait pas crû ; du bluff, ça pouvait être que du bluff. Elle, passer les épreuves pour accéder au rang de mage S, si sélectif et prestigieux ? Laxus avait ri ; il avait ri, doucement d'abord, et puis juste assez fort pour qu'elle se retourne et le regarde avec ses yeux bleus, ses putains d'yeux bleus un peu étonnés, un peu énervés — et peut-être arrogants, certes, mais amusés, au fond, aussi.

Et pour quelqu'un qui aimait les défis autant que lui, ça avait été un appel irrésistible ; enfin une brèche pour la coincer et la remettre à sa place, la rabaisser une bonne fois pour toute histoire qu'elle arrête d'emmerder le monde. Une occasion pour Laxus de leur rappeler qui était le plus fort et ce qu'il avait enduré pour arriver jusqu'ici, qui il était et le respect qu'il leur devait en conséquence ; pas parce que c'était le petit fils de Makarov, pas parce que c'était le petit fils du maître et qu'en conséquence il sera probablement son successeur.

Mais parce qu'il avait sué plus que n'importe qui pour en arriver à là. Parce qu'il avait enduré, supporté ; parce qu'il s'était battu jusqu'au bout pour atteindre ses fins et parvenir à ce qu'il voulait, parce qu'il voulait être l'exemple et le modèle de puissance.

« Fais-moi rire, la démone. Toi, passer l'examen ?

— Ca t'pose un problème, Dreyard ?

— Tu vas te faire écraser. »

Mirajane n'avait pas cillé, les sourcils légèrement froncés ; souriant et arrogant, Laxus l'avait jugée du haut de la rambarde et tapoté le bois dans un rythme régulier, qu'il savait juste suffisant pour l'agacer. Qu'elle sorte de ses gonds, qu'elle lui prouve que c'était toujours la même gamine que le premier jour où elle avait débarqué ici ; il aura toujours largement de quoi la remettre à sa place et enfin montrer à tout le monde qu'elle méritait pas ce cadeau là.

« On verra bien, avait-elle enfin répondu en se redressant, laissant un léger sourire arquer la commissure de ses lèvres. Je reviendrai, et ce jour-là, tu seras obligé de me traiter comme ton égal.

— Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que t'auras réussi un ridicule examen ?

— Parce que je serais devenue aussi forte que toi. »

L'audace avait brillé comme jamais dans ses yeux bleus, ce jour-là ; pourtant, Laxus n'avait rien dit. Silencieux, il s'était contenté d'enfiler son casque avec insolence et de la regarder intensément, longtemps, profondément ; pour mieux la cerner, mieux la faire ciller, mieux trouver comment la briser. Parce qu'il lui fera pas spécialement de mal, au fond ; il voulait juste qu'elle comprenne, qu'on comprenne.

Qu'ici, la place du plus fort était la sienne et qu'il ne comptait pas la céder ; pas à elle, pas à Erza, pas à qui que ce soit.

Et pourtant ; pourtant, Mirajane était revenue, ce jour là. Elle était revenue et la guilde s'était faite silencieuse en la regardant soupirer avant de monter au premier étage, avec sa démarche naturelle, tête haute et regard déterminé. Elle était revenue et même Erza avait semblé différente ; plus grande, plus sage, plus mûre. Est-ce que ça avait été le cas de Mirajane ? Le changement qui s'était opéré chez la rousse ne l'avait pas frappé chez la fille de Satan.

Et pourtant.

« J'ai réussi. »

Elle s'était plantée face à lui ; ne le lâchait pas des yeux, le dévisageait avec un air impassible et attendait, simplement. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait l'air un peu plus humble, sur le coup ; que l'arrogance qui brillait dans ses yeux s'en était allée, que c'était une Mirajane légèrement différente qui était revenue intacte de ces épreuves. Silencieux, il la fixait sans rien dire, la regardait et la dévisageait aussi ; nota l'absence de cet orgueil qui l'avait toujours caractérisé dans ses prunelles céruléennes, la droiture simple de son regard et la détermination qui y brillait toujours.

Alors Laxus soupira ; se sentit vide, soudainement, un peu, moins en colère et enflammé qu'avant face à ces yeux bleus. Pourquoi ? Il savait pas trop, au fond ; Mirajane venait peut-être simplement d'ébranler tout le mode de pensées qu'il avait construit à son propos.

« Je sais. »

Elle ne dit rien ; lui non plus, pas spécialement gêné mais pas désireux d'en dire plus non plus. Il la félicitera pas, que ce soit elle ou Erza. Il participera à la fête qui se tiendra le soir même, ouais, pour la forme et parce que jusqu'ici, ils étaient que trois mages de rang S à faire partie de la guilde ; par principe, il était obligé d'assister à la victoire de Mirajane et d'Erza. Parce que c'était une question de famille, une question d'honneur, une autre de promesse silencieuse ; parce qu'il était bon joueur et qu'il était temps d'admettre qu'elles étaient des leurs, que ce privilège ne sera plus uniquement celui de Mystogan et du sien parmi la nouvelle génération.

Et peut-être que quelque part, c'était sa façon à lui de lui montrer une forme de respect sans vraiment avoir à le dire.

Mirajane n'ajouta rien avant un moment ; les portes s'étant ouvertes sur son frère et sa sœur qui semblaient la chercher, elle avait eu un discret sourire et une lueur amusée dans les yeux en déclarant avec une simplicité presque étonnante :

« On se voit ce soir, alors.

— Ouais… A c'soir. »

Elle sourit, se retourna et descendit les marches d'un pas léger et guilleret ; silencieux et fermé, Laxus la regarda se parer de la douceur qui la définissait quand ses frères et sœurs étaient dans les parages pour le serrer dans ses bras, répondre à leurs innombrables questions, raconter quelques uns de ses exploits — et au fond, est-ce que c'était elle qui avait changé à ce point ? Il savait pas trop ; nan, il savait pas.

Mais, doucement et après avoir fait son chemin, peut-être que cette rivalité qu'ils avaient avait fini par s'étioler ; peut-être qu'au fond, Mirajane méritait ce titre de mage de rang S, peut-être que c'était pas qu'une emmerdeuse et que son pouvoir était fait de puissance.

Ouais. Peut-être bien qu'elle avait mérité d'être traitée comme son égale, en fait, Mirajane.


End file.
